Code: Heart
by CandyApple124
Summary: Episode 1- Upon shutting down Xana, William discovers an interesting attribute of Xana. The heart of Xana, is a young seventeen year old girl, and Odd is put in an odd situation. The rivalry of Odd and William continues. AN: I'm trying to be more modern with their ages
1. Xana's Core

**Code: Heart**

**Xana's Core**

_Three weeks ago_

"William, Odd!" Jeremy yelled, "Be careful and get Aelita to the center and fast! This is our last chance to shut down Xana once and for all."

"Yeah, we got that already," William remarked. "This way!"

Odd and Aelita ran for their lives. Creepers where right on their tails.

"There doors are closing!" Aelita pointed out.

Aelita sprouted her wings, William and Odd used the hover board, barley making it past the doors as they closed. Aelita went straight to the mainframe as William and Odd began to look around.

"So this is the center?" William asked. "The core of Xana?"

"Precisely," Jeremy answered. "If Aelita and I can hack into the main database, we can shut down Xana for good."

"What's that big sphere in the middle of the room?" Odd asked.

"That Xana's heart," Aelita replied. "But it's impenetrable."

"Well that's a shame." Odd leaned up against the wall, which ended up being a switch. The was a blinding white light and a loud noise.

"Odd? Aelita? You might want to see this," they heard William said.

After the brightness went down, they all looked. The shell of Xana's heart had opened.

"Huston, we got a problem," Odd remarked.

"What is it? I'm getting some strange readings from you guys. What's going on down there?"

"Xana's shell opened," William started, mesmerized.

"Xana's heart," Aelita added.

"Yeah?"

"It's a girl," Odd finished.

* * *

_Present day_

"Any luck finding out who that girl is that William, Odd, and Aelita found?" Ulrich asked Jeremy at lunch.

"I'm still working out the coding that's attached to her. But from what I gathered already, I say she is like how Aelita was before," Jeremy explained.

"Mind putting that into terms that the rest of us can follow?" Odd suggested.

"What he's saying," Aelita cut in, "Is that she's a child of Lyoko itself. Someone created her inside the program, so we have to decode her signature to find out if we can materialize her into the real world like we did me."

"That still doesn't explain why she is strapped to the heart of Xana. Or, better yet, IS the heart of Xana," William said sitting next to Yumi.

"And do you think that it would be safe?" Yumi asked. "I mean, bringing her here? We don't even know who she is."

"Well if she is this 'Child of Lyoko' or even Xana's heart," Odd stated, "it's better than leaving her there. We need to shut Xana down, right? If she really is Xana's heart, bringing her here would end Xana for good."

"Or potentially get us killed," Yumi said.

"Odd has a good point though," Aelita agreed. "If it were me instead you guys would trust your gut feeling. What do your guts say?"

"I say no," Yumi snapped.

"But the rest of us seem to agree though," Odd said. "Right guys?"

"Meet me at the factory after school," Jeremy said grabbing his bag. "Where going to save that girl."

* * *

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, William. Scanner."

Yumi and Ulrich waited in anticipation.

"Virtualization!"

"Mind giving us a lift Jer?" Odd asked.

"Give me a second."

Yumi and Ulrich soon joined them and Aelita led them back to the core. This time they got a better look at the core and Xana's heart.

"You weren't kidding Odd," Ulrich said. "She really is the heart."

"It looks like Scyphozoa tentacles are sprouting out of her," Yumi said.

"They're not coming out of her," Jeremy stated. "They're connecting to her. You need to find a way to disconnect those lines from her without injuring her."

"On it," Yumi volunteered.

"William, once those things are disconnected I need you to open a hole in the shield blocking the way to her. Aelita, hack into the mainframe and try to lower the shield strength. Ulrich, we have oncoming tarantulas."

"What about me?"

"Once William opens a way in I need you to grab the girl, Odd."

"Incoming!" Ulrich warned.

"William! She's disconnected!"

"Come on Odd!"

Odd braced himself. Running towards the wall, bouncing off and racing to that girl. Grabbing her before shattering the other side of the shield, falling on his back taking life points so the girl wouldn't get injured. Odd laid her down as Ulrich and Yumi finished off the tarantulas, they all ran to the girl and Odd. She didn't look like she was breathing.

"Check out the symbol," William pointed. "That's new."

"It looks like a Lyoko symbol, but a heart," Aelita said.

The girl's eyes began to open, and she sat up holding her head.

"She's waking up!" Odd exclaimed.

"What…" She looked around. "Where am I? Who are you? What happened?"

"My name is Odd. These are my friends William, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. Oh! And Jeremy but you can't see him."

"Hello," Jeremy greeted.

"And this is Lyoko."

"What's a 'Lyoko'?" she asked.

"It's where we are now," Aelita said. "What's your name?"

"My name?" She hesitated a bit, racking her brain. "I don't know."

"You don't know your own name?" William asked.

"I don't even remember being born."

"This is strange," Jeremy said.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"I'm doing a scan of this girl and I'm not getting anything back. As if she was literally created in Lyoko. No human form whatsoever."

"She was born in Lyoko," Aelita muttered.

"We should name her then," William suggested. "What would your name to be?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "I never thought about it. Actually I never thought of anything, ever."

"What about Heart?" Odd replied. "It seems appropriate until we think of something else better."

"No." She protested. "It's perfect."


	2. Materialized

"So we're just going to leave her here?" Odd exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice Odd," Yumi reasoned.

"I'll stay," William volunteered. "Technically I've already graduated, so you guys go."

"Why can't I stay?" Odd asked.

Heart placed her hand on Odds shoulder. "I'll be okay, Odd. You go."

The others materialized. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita headed back up to meet Jeremy.

"How long do you think it will take to materialize Heart?" Odd asked.

"I think Odd has a crush," Aelita sang.

Odd blushed. "I do not!"

"We need to work on another plan. Housing, birth certificate. All that fun stuff," Jeremy explained.

"I'll have the extra room," William said from Lyoko.

Odd's face straightened. "She's not staying with William."

"Why not? I don't hear anyone else throwing ideas out."

"Odd's right though," Jeremy said. "It's highly inappropriate for her."

"Let's put it this way. What other choice do we got?"

"I'd be fine with it," Heart jumped in. "I may not know what's appropriate or not in your world, but it seems that I don't really have a choice in this."

"Well that's settled. We'll get started first thing in the morning."

* * *

A couple of months passed and the materialization program was finally coming together. Yumi got Heart at Kadic Junior High School and Ulrich was able to forge her phony birth certificate. In Lyoko, William found out that he can carry one more person in his Dark Smoke.

William and Heart sat at the edge of the core. She hugged her legs.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"What's what like?"

"Your world. What's it like?"

"Oh, well uhh. I don't really know how to explain it. On earth, you can do a lot more then you can now."

"Like what?"

"Well you can taste food for instance. And feel touch."

"Feel touch? Like what?"

"Well there's many things. Objects, animals, other people."

Her face lite up and turned to face him. "What do other people feel like?"

William lifted up his hands up and Heart did the same. "In the real world, you would be able to feel the softness of my hands."

She touched his arm. "The fabric of clothing differs by the type of fabric."

"What other things?" she smiled.

William started to blush. "Well there is one other thing."

"What?" she asked anxiously.

William placed his hand on her and she held it there. "This is only when you like someone really."

"But you do like me, right?" she looked concerned.

"Yes I do! But… What I'm talking about is a different kind of like."

"Show me then."

He started to lean into Heart before Jeremy cut it short.

"It's ready guys. It's time to materialize Heart," Jeremy said. "Everyone get to the scanner room."

William helped Heart up. "It's time."

Jeremy typed in the code. Everyone waited in the scanner room in anticipation. Especially Odd.

"Materialization!"

The scanner buzzed, and it started to open. A small blonde haired girl sat in the middle of the scanner. Odd helped her up, not letting go of her hands.

"Welcome to Earth, Heart," Odd said beginning to blush.

"She even has the blonde and purple hair like Odd", Yumi teased. Her and Ulrich laughed.

"Upon materialization she took the form of what she first thought of," Aelita explained. "So my guess is she likes Odd."

"And yet it looks like her outfit is modeled after Williams Lyoko uniform," Ulrich whispered.

"This might cause another problem between William and Odd," Yumi replied.

At that time William materialized, and headed for Heart.

"I believe I still owe you something," he smiled.

Heart blushed bright red. William leaned down, and kissed her.

"But that might cause and even bigger problem," Aelita added.


	3. Virtualized

Yumi showed Heart the way around Kadic. "I managed to get Aelita a room and you to room with her, so you don't have to live with William. And after his little stunt, I wouldn't think you would want to stay with him."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what it is he did, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"I'll have to explain it another time. I have class." She opened a door to hers and Aelita's room. "This is your room. If you need anything, all of our numbers are programed into that cell phone on the bed."

Heart explored the strange room. The head of teddy bear appeared in the doorway, and then Odd.

"Brought you a house warming gift," he said.

"Why thank you, Odd. That is very sweet of you," she smiled taking the bear, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed. "William told me that's a symbol of appreciation."

"It is, but only to certain people."

Aelita walked in at that point. "Trying to 'Woo' her already, Odd?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he laughed.

"I think she's had enough of men for one day," Aelita said pushing Odd out the door and closing it in his face.

The next morning, Aelita had left early for class and Heart was awoken by a knocking at the door.

"Yes?" she answered opening the door. William stood in the doorway. His face turned red when he saw her in shorts and a tank top.

"Uh, I thought maybe I could show you around school today. I mean if you want me too."

"I would love that, but Odd texted me last night asking if I would go with him on a tour."

"You know what texting is already?"

"Why yes! Aelita showed me it yesterday after Yumi and Odd stopped by. It's a most magnificent thing!"

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later then?"

"If you want you can stay for a while. I don't have my first class until nine."

"Actually I have things to do." He started to walk away.

"See you around, William!" heart called after him.

About an hour later Odd and Ulrich showed up at her room. Heart had just finished getting dressed.

"Ready for a quick tour?" Ulrich asked.

"You have science with Ulrich and I first," Odd explained. Offering his arm, "Shall we then?"

Heart wrapped her arm around his, "We shall."

Upon walking into the courtyard, they were intercepted.

"Your sweetie pie is heading this was Ulrich," Odd laughed. Even Heart giggled.

"Ulrich!" Sissy called. "Oh Ulrich!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

Heart was a tad confused. "Is this Ulrich's, as Aelita put it, mate?"

"Well, it seems that the blonde haired creep found his match," Sissy mocked.

"And it seems that your brain still regained any cells either," Odd shot back. Heart laughed really hard.

"And who might the other blonde haired freak be?"

"Someone who doesn't want to get to know you either," Ulrich said walking past Sissy.

Odd and Heart did the same, and Heart was giggling. Odd opened the door for Heart and Ulrich. Upon entering all the doors slammed shut.

"What's happening?" Heart asked.

Odds phone rang. "Uh, Jeremy? We have a problem… Yeah I kind of figured there was an activated tower… Well once we find a way out of the science building we'll meet you at the factory."

"Let me try," Heart said moving Ulrich away from the door. She did one swift roundhouse to the door and it opened.

Odd grabbed Hearts hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the factory, Jeremy sent William, Yumi, and Aelita to Lyoko.

"Jeremy," Yumi called. "Where's Odd and Ulrich?"

"They're on their way now. Just hang in there."

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the scanners. Jeremy was on the intercom. "You guys are being sent to the polar region. Heart, this is going to be your time being virtualized. I'll let Odd show you the ropes. Just step into the scanner and prepare to be transported back to Lyoko."

"Are you sure it's safe Einstein?" Odd asked.

"I'm positive." They stepped onto the scanners. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Heart. Scanner. Virtualization!"

Heart materialized with William and Ulrich. She materialized as a black feline.

"Well Odd, looks like Jeremy is trying to tell you something," Yumi teased.

"Watch out guys," Jeremy warned, "You have a heard of Creepers waiting for you. Odd, escort Heart and Aelita to the core. I want to find out more on why Heart can't remember anything at all."

"On it." The overboard materialized in front of Odd. He helped Heart on to the board. "Hold on tight princess."

Aelita flew next to Odd and Heart. "We need to be careful. I don't XANA will make it easy for us, seeing as we stole his heart."

"No pun intended, right?" Odd laughed. A laser hit the overboard, causing Heart and Odd too fly off.

"You ok princess?"

"Ok, that kind of hurt."

"It will, but you'll get use to it. It the meantime, I need to clear out these creepers. You and Aelita make a run for it."

"Odd, be careful!" Jeremy said. "The others have already been devirtualized. You're the only one left."

"No pressure, right?"

One creeper shot at Heart and Aelita. Odd destroyed it, but not before it could knock Heart off the footpath.

"Odd! Catch her!" Aelita pushed.

Diving off of the footpath, Odd reached for Hearts arm, then latching on to another platform. She had a look of panic in her eyes.

"You wouldn't actually think I would let you fall, did you?" he smiled. Gaining a little momentum, he threw to the platform next to them then jumping over there himself. Heart hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me."

Odds face turned red as she moved to face him.

"Sorry to break up your little love fest," Aelita called, "But we have information to get."

"After you, ma 'lady."

Odd, Aelita, and Heart finally reached the core. As soon as they walked in it, the Scyphozoa like tentacles grabbed Heart. She reached for Odd, holding on to his hands.

"Odd!" she cried. "It hurts!"

"Hold on, Heart!"

"Jeremy!" Aelita called, "The data's been uploaded. Get us out of here!"

"See you in the real world princess."

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What it is Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"It's Heart. She's a half breed."

"And what does that mean?" Odd asked. He had his arms around her. She hadn't let go of him since their return back home.

"It means that she was literally born on Lyoko. Her DNA is half comprised of that of a human, and then half computer. So someone did reverse of what we did to Aelita. So she's technically the half daughter of XANA."

Heart squeezed Odds hands. The whole gang just stood there in shock.


	4. Valentine's Day

The few months just flew by. Everyone continued to teach Heart what it's like to be human. She spent most of her time with William. He seemed to teach her the most, and she seemed rather fond of him. Odd tried to see her as much as possible. But he started to lose hope.

The next morning, Aelita and Heart were woken up by a knocking at the door. It was Aelita who answered it.

"Oh, William," she said. "What a surprise. Do you need something?"

"Could I talk to Heart for a minute?"

"I should have known. Give me a minute to wake her up." She closed the door and went over to Heart. "It's William, he wants to talk to you."

Heart got up and walked to the door. "Yes William?"

He held up a dozen roses, "Happy Valentine's Day, Heart. I got these for you."

Heart blushed. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you. Hey, I was wondering. Would you be my date to the Valentine's dance tonight? "

She smiled big and threw her arms around him. "Oh I'd love to William!"

"Great, I'll come and get you at six then?"

"Sounds perfect." She closed the door behind her and smelt her roses.

"Are those from William?"

Heart smiled, "Yes. They are." She se. t them on her desk, and there was another knock at the door. Aelita shrugged and Heart answered the door. There was a single white rose and a note on the ground.

"I think it's for you, Heart. Seeing as there is a huge heart on the front. "

_From the moment I first saw you,_

_You stole my heart away._

_Meet me in the garden after school_

She turned the note over. "There's no name. It just says to meet the person in the garden after school."

"Are you?"

"I guess so. I want to know who this is from."

After class, Heart bumped into William.

"Where ya headed to?" he asked.

"The garden. But I really have to go. I'll see you tonight." And she ran off.

"Uh, I guess," William mumbled to himself.

Heart waited anxiously in the garden. She heard a rustling behind her, she did a roadhouse but Odd came out to block her.

"Odd? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you standing here alone and thought you could use some company."

"So you didn't send the note?"

"What note?"

"Never mind."

Odd started to blush. "Hey Heart. I was wondering. If you're not doing anything tonight, you would want to go to the Valentine's Day dance… With me?"

"Oh Odd. I would love to. But William already asked me to go with him this morning."

"He did? Well then forget I said anything. I'll see you later."

"Odd…"

"No its fine. And judging by that Herb is walking this way, he most likely wrote you that note you mentioned. So if I were you, I'd run."

Heart ran after Odd. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Heart. So if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." And he walked away. She stood there watching him leave.

Herb had walked up to Heart and got down on one knee with another rose. "Heart, I…"

"Save it. I'm not interested." And she ran after Odd again, but he was gone.

"Hey Heart!" William was walking toward her. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for Odd. He was upset when he left after talking to me."

"You don't like Odd do you? Like, like-like Odd do you?"

"No. I mean I like Odd yes. I… I don't know William."

He took Hearts hand and turned her face to his. "Because I was starting to think you really liked me. I mean, I really like you. "

"I like you to William." She broke away from him. "I need to be alone right now. I'll see you tonight."

William hung his head a bit and put his hands in his pocket. "Yeah. See you tonight."

Aelita and Heart started to get ready for the dance. At six o'clock William and Jeremy showed up.

"Wow," William commented seeing Heart in her dress. "You look beautiful. The color purple really suits you."

"It matches my hair," she laughed.

"We should get going," Jeremy said, taking Aelita's hand.

The dance was amazing. The music was blaring, and everyone was dancing. Jeremy with Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi. The whole time Heart was will William, all she could think about was Odd. But she didn't let William know that. She was really bothered by how upset Odd looked earlier today. She really wanted to go see him, but she didn't want to leave William alone, so she just stuck it out and stayed. The night progressed on. The music became louder and louder and louder. Soon enough the speakers blew out and so did the lights. Everyone started to freak out. The gang grouped together.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.

"It seems our friend XANA may be paying us a visit."

"You guys head over to the factory," William said. "Heart and I will stay here and keep eyes everywhere."

The other four headed out, just as the speaker's started to move on their own. Throwing classmates left and right.

"Oh no!" Heart realized something. "Odd!"

She started to head for the door. William called after her, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go find Odd! He's still on campus somewhere! I'll be right back!"

Heart ran across the school campus, yelling for Odd. She headed straight for his and Ulrich's room. One of the speakers trailed right behind her.

She slammed open the door, "Odd!"

"Didn't William teach you the importance of knocking?"

She yanked him off the bed, "We have to go! XANA has launched an attack on the school."

Shaking, he pointed behind her. "Would that be part of it?"

As Heart turned around, electric cords threw them against the wall. Heart was knocked unconscious. Odd held her tight as the cord came at them again. But then it froze. And the whole room went white. -

Aelita and Heart awoke at the same time.

"Good morning Aelita." Heart climbed out of bed when she heard the knocking. "That must be William."

Opening the door, she saw Odd standing there, completely out of breath and holding a rose.

"Heart will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me tonight?" he said holding up the rose. "I know William will show up any minute to ask you so I came as fast as I could."

She took the rose from Odd, he grabbed ahold of her and kissed her, knowing very well that William was watching.

"I'll see you tonight then," Odd blushed.

"See you tonight, Odd." She replied closing the door.


	5. XANA-fied

A couple of more weeks passed and Jeremy was able to tare Heart away from Odd for a couple of hours to run some tests. Odd didn't know where she had gone to and he was beginning to get worried. He met up with everyone during lunch.

"Has anyone seen Heart?" Odd asked.

"She wasn't in English today," Aelita said, "But I haven't seen Jeremy all day either."

"Maybe they're at the lab," Ulrich suggested. "Jeremy has been trying to find a way to break the link with XANA so we can finally shut down the super computer."

At that time Sissi walked by and looked straight at Odd. "Where's your freakish little girlfriend Odd? Did she dump you already?"

"No. But it looks like your grades have finally had enough of you," Odd shot back. The group laughed.

"Have you tried calling Jeremy, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"I did. But he's not answering."

"Maybe we should head to the factory after school," Odd said.

"Or maybe," William cut in, "You should try giving her a little space. You're stuck to her like glue, Odd. She might have gotten annoyed."

Odd stood up. "What's your problem? Mad I finally got the girl?"

William also stood and got in his face. "You didn't get the girl. I let you have her. She doesn't know any better, Odd. But she'll from her mistakes."

Odd and William walked in opposite directions. Aelita's phone buzzed.

"This reminds me of when William and I fought over you, Yumi," Ulrich mentioned.

"Yeah. But Odd and William never really got along."

"We need to head to the factory," Aelita said. "Jeremy needs us. But he say's not to tell Odd or William."

* * *

"Are you sure that will work?" Yumi asked.

"Positive," Jeremy replied.

"The only way for me to get rid of the XANA half of me is to sacrifice that half back to him. Meaning I have to reconnect myself to XANA's veins in the core and basically destroy half of myself until Jeremy is able to configure a full DNA pattern so I can return. But until he can make a genetic code for me to return to Earth without a genetic DNA code so I'll have to stay on Lyoko until them. This is why we can't tell Odd or William. If either of them were to find out about this they wouldn't allow us to go through with it. Especially with Odd being in love with me."

"So we have to break his heart," Ulrich sighed.

"It's the only way to save him. So let's get ready to head to Lyoko."

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe taking her back into the core?" William asked looking at Heart.

Odd grabbed her hand, "If it wasn't, Jeremy wouldn't be sending us there."

"I'm opening the door to the core," Jeremy said.

The door opened and the veins came and snatched Heart.

"You said it was safe Jeremy!" William said running after her.

Heart was stuck back into the glass sphere in the middle of the room, surrounded by enemies. Ulrich and Aelita got devirtualized.

"William!" Heart yelled. "Behind you!"

William was thrown against a wall. Heart managed to break throw the glass and rush to his aid. The veins snatched her back up into the sphere and it closed. Odd ran up to the sphere and placed his "paw" on it. Heart smiled and did the same. The veins connected to her again and she slipped back into her dormant state.

"Jeremy!" Odd cried. "You have to get her out of there!"

The entire atmosphere changed. Hearts outfit reverted back and she woke up.

"Oh no!" Jeremy yelled.

"What's going on Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"It's Heart! Her vitals have completely changed! I can't do anything from my side."

Scyphozoa appeared and headed straight for them.

"This wasn't part of our plan Jeremy," Yumi reminded.

"Plan?" Odd questioned.

Heart threw Odd against the wall. Yumi didn't have any luck either.

"William! I have an idea. But Odd may get mad."

Heart was heading straight towards him, and he went up to kiss her. She went back into her dormant state in the sphere.

"How did you know that would work?"

"What else would make Odd mad?" he smirked.

"Devirtualization!"

Odd got out of the scanner and went straight up to the computer room.

"What plan?" Odd was furious. "Did Heart get captured on purpose? Why? Tell me!"

"I would like to know why too," William said as the elevator door opened.

"We're trying to help her," Ulrich said.

"You knew? You knew and didn't tell me?"

"We couldn't tell you," Yumi explained.

"How could you guys do this to me! You guys are my best friends!"

William and Odd left. The door closed before anyone could enter. Odd sulked for days. Unable to believe his friends could betray him like that. No one has seen William either. He just seemed to disappear.

During class one day there was an explosion outside. Looks like XANA wasn't taking a break since he got his heart back. This attack was different from the other's though. Yumi called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, we have a problem."

"I know, XANA has activated a tower. Find Ulrich and meet us at the factory."

"What about Odd and William?"

"They haven't spoken to us in days. They'll be fine on their own, now hurry!"

The others rushed for the factory. Odd ran outside to see what was going on. William ran up from behind.

"What's going on?" he asked Odd.

"It's Heart. XANA must have materialized her to come after us."

She was wearing her XANA Lyoko uniform. Scyphozoa like tentacles sprouted from her back, electricity surged through them. She spotted Odd and William and headed right for them. They ran to the roof of the science building. William tried to bludgeon her with a metal pipe he found but she wrapped her tentacles around him and electrocuted him until he passed out, then threw him against a wall. She turned to Odd, he was in his stance, ready to fight at any minute.

"Heart? Heart don't make me do this."

XANA spoke through her. "Heart is gone, mister Della Robbia." A wicked smile crept across her face. "How did you like finding out she's half of me? She never loved you. She would never love you. I control her. She is part of ME. And together, her and I will destroy you Lyoko warriors once and for all!" She started inching for Odd. He did a full roundhouse to her chest, and she fell over the edge clutching it. Odd looked over, Heart closed her eyes and the tentacles retracted. She was back to normal.

"Odd!" she panicked, as she started to slip. An arm reached out and grabbed her. "William!" He pulled her up over the edge, she fell on top of him as she came over. She hugged him tight. "Oh William! I've been so afraid and alone."

He held her tight. "I've got you. I love you, Heart. I won't let XANA take you from me again."

And the whole world went white.


	6. Lost Child

"Transfer Odd. Transfer William. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization!"

"Alright so what's the plan Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"I need you guys to get to the edge of the forest sector so I can transfer you to sector five like there old days. I can't materialize you there at the moment. Your vehicles await you."

They did as they were told and they went back to the core. Heart was in her dormant state. Odd sat on the edge and looked up at her. Watching. Waiting. Yumi put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"I don't think Odd will talk to us for a while. Not after our stunt with Heart," Ulrich said to her.

"At least William is over it," Yumi said.

"That's what you think," William called.

"I'll be able to rematerialize her soon. The genetic DNA code is almost complete," Jeremy explained. "Just give me and Aelita a couple more days."

Odd stood up, "What if she doesn't have a couple more days? What is XANA is able to find a way to keep her here forever?"

"He speaks!"

"Can it, Ulrich! We need to get Heart back as soon as possible. Got that?"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well it's not fast enough!"

They heard a crash behind them. Heart was awake again. She looked at William and her eye's became normal.

"This is strange," Jeremy said.

"You lied to me," she said.

"She's feeling rage. XANA can't control her when she's feeling human emotions," Yumi guessed.

William just stood there as Heart spoke. "You said you wouldn't let XANA take me away!"

"I didn't know!"

"You lied to me!" She threw him across the room. "Why am I still here?!" A whirlwind was created around her, causing everyone to try to keep balance. Odd tried his hardest to get closer, the winds got stronger the closer her got.

"Heart. Please stop this," Odd cried. He grabbed her hand causing the winds to slow, "I love you and I mean it. I will get you out of this. I promise you. Give us a few more days." The winds stopped and she collapsed in his arms.

"I love you Odd," she started to sob. "Please, please don't keep me here another day."

Odd stood up and helped Heart up. "I promise you, I won't leave your side until we find a way to get you out of here."

Out of nowhere, a hole opened up under Hearts feet, and she started to fall. Odd reached for her, but missed by half an inch.

"Jeremy!" William yelled, "You have to get her out of there, now!"

"I can't! I don't have a DNA code yet!"

The whole group gathered around the hole, watching Heart as she fell, unable to help her any further. Tears flew up as she kept falling, the look of terror and sorrow filled her eyes. Odd dropped to his knees, clutching the side, debating if he should jump to her or not. Heart closed her eyes for the final time as the hole began to close, lost to the digital sea, forever.

Fin.


End file.
